


John is soft af

by cathcath



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But also kind of sadistic freddie?, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, John is soft, Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Sickfic, Smut, This is definitely going to be deleted, caring Freddie, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcath/pseuds/cathcath
Summary: John gets some much needed TLC.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we ficking go.

"Could you roll that again?" Freddie asked sighing. That was probably the fifth time they had recorded the song, and he just wasn't liking what he was hearing. "Why what's wrong with it?" Said Brian. "I think it's alright, isn't it John?" He nudged John on the shoulder. John, who had seemed to drift off to sleep and was snoring slightly didn't give it any notice. Brian frowned. "Is he alright? He looks a little ill."  Freddie walked over to the two. "I think you might be right Bri." He said, putting a hand to johns forehead. "He's warm." John awoke from the touch of Freddie's cool hand. "Sorry." He said shakily. Brian and Freddie exchanged concerned glances. "Can I be done now?" Called roger from the other room. "No." Freddie called back. "Why don't you go lay down deaky, we're almost done for the day." He said turning to John. Brian nodded in agreement, and John stood up. "I'm ok Fred." He said. Freddie scoffed and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Go to bed Johnny." John reluctantly agreed, and went back inside of the house, the rest of them following shortly after. When they arrived John had actually managed to fall back asleep in his own bed. The three of them stood at the bottom of the stairs, wondering what to do. "Is he ok?" Asked roger. "I think he's worse then he's letting on," Freddie said apprehensively, biting his lip. "Why don't Roger and I go pick something up for him?" Brian offered. "Sounds fine," Freddie said, and the other two were gone up the stairs. Freddie paced over to johns bed. His sleep didn't seem peaceful, it almost seemed as if he was in pain, quiet moans every so often. Freddie smiled sympathetically and sat down on the bed next to John. "Poor lovie.." he whispered and began to stroke the ill man's hair. John woke up, sneezing, and look at Freddie confused. "Fred?" He asked. "Not feeling so good deaky?” Freddie responded."Why are you in here?" Freddie smiled at him. "Well, I didn't want you to be alone." John sat up a bit. "Really?" He asked quizzically. Freddie nodded "of course."   
John coughed. "Sorry about that." He breathed. Freddie looked forwards. "It's all right. Brian and Rog have gone to get you something for that." John looked up at him. "They didn't have to-". Freddie cut him off. "Please, they wanted to. Do you need some tea lovie?" John just shook his head sniffed in response, then leaned against him. Freddie frowned. "How long have you been like this?" He asked. "Oh about a week or 2." Was johns response, his voice getting noticeably worse, which made Freddie cringe. "Oh, John." He started to stroke his hair again, and John leaned into him. This went on for a while before the two of them eventually drifted off.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This where the GOOD shit starts happening.

Brian and Roger came into the house upon Freddie and John both in John's bed. John lying with his head on Freddie's chest and Freddie propped against a pillow. Brian smiled slyly and walked over to the corridor. The footsteps alone woke Freddie up. "Tired?" He asked with a smirk. Freddie rolled his eyes. "He's doing worse than we thought. He must be feeling incredibly awful right now." Freddie said, stroking the ill man's hair. The other two nodded, sitting at the edge of the bed. Brian handed Freddie a bottle of vaporub and a fever suppressant. "This is all they had." He said. Freddie nudged John slightly which caught him mid-snore, looking around still hazy from the sleep. "You want to go see a doctor?" John shut his eyes again. "No, it's alright." He sighed. "You sure John?" Asked Brian. John nodded his head. "It's nothing really that bad it's just-" he was cut off by a round of sneezes, contradicting himself. The three men sighed. They needed to record the rest of their album and didn't want anything to get in the way of all the work they had to do. John agreed with them as well and persisted on the fact that he was perfectly fine. The next few hours the 4 of them were rarely seen outside of the house, and Freddie had told their manager that they were simply just taking a small break. The management surprisingly didn't seem to mind even with all the work that needed to be done, so that was out of the way. John still layed in his bed. Freddie walked in and laid down next to him. "You doing alright lovie?" He asked. John seemed to like it when he called him that so he tried to keep it somewhat consistent. "No." Replied John, coughing. Freddie frowned. He took the vaporub from the counter and started unbuttoning John's shirt. John didn't question he just shut his eyes again. Freddie started rubbing his chest slowly and hummed quietly to himself. The whole thing was slightly arousing for John, although he hoped Freddie didn't notice. When he was finished, Freddie noticed that John was, a little bit turned on. "I'm sorry," John said weakly, snapping Freddie out of his trance. "It's alright." Replied Freddie horsely. 'Oh god, he's hard.' He thought. Of course, he didn't think he could actually do anything considering that Brian and Roger were still in the house. He looked back at John, who looked miserable and groggy. Without thinking Freddie pressed a kiss to his fevered lips. Johns reaction was a little bit delayed, and he pulled away slowly. "Oh Freddie, I don't want you to get s-" Freddie cut him off with another kiss. "It's alright darling I've got a strong immune system." Freddie smiled at him and glanced down at his pants. "Wouldn't want you to be sick and have this problem now would we."   
John looked up at him in bewilderment and he suddenly found himself complying and kissing him back. Freddie kissed him again and this time on his warm neck. John moaned, putting his hand over his mouth. Freddie kissed him again aggressively and teased him over his pants. This caused John to let out a bit of a louder moan. "Shhhh, darling." Whispered Freddie. "If we're gonna do this we can't make a sound." John nodded and continued kissing Freddie. He began to edge him and poor John was holding back moans and whines the whole time. It drove him wild, Freddie noticed that he himself had become erect. "Oh god, Freddie..P-Please...Please let me c-c-." John couldn't even finish his sentence and was practically moaning out loud now, and out of pity, Freddie decided to let him go. He came on his own chest and sighed loudly. Freddie chuckled and grabbed a tissue to wipe it all off. "There you go lovie. Try to get some sleep." He said, kissing his forehead. Freddie then sheepishly walked up the steps to the bathroom to go release himself. Brian and Roger were seated at the kitchen table when he got upstairs. Brian gave him a small wave and went back to reading his paper. Freddie locked the bathroom door behind him. Did he really just do that? He knew he was into these sort of things but this... John was his friend, and he knew John wasn't into guys. And Freddie wasn't into his friends. Except for John. He was definitely into John. He finished himself off with a quiet groan and left the bathroom to go join the other two. He had hoped that he could just get over it the next morning. John's fever was pretty high so he might not even remember what happened, luckily for both of them.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh BOY.

John woke up with a start. He wasn't entirely sure where he was. The clock on the wall read 4:15. "Must be morning" he thought. He cleared his throat and sat up in the bed, beads of sweat running down his face. He groaned from remembering that he was still sick and got up to get a glass of water. The main floor was colder than his room and sent an icy draft through him. He retrieved his water and started back in the direction of the basement. He stopped for a moment. "I should probably take a shower." He thought, realising he was still sweating. He tried to the best of his ability to make it upstairs quietly, however, there wasn't much he could do to stop the floorboards from creaking. He made it in the bathroom and turned on the shower. The bathroom was parallel to Brian and Freddie's rooms, and John prayed to every god he could think of to not let it wake them up. While he was in the shower the thought of Freddie crossed his mind. "Jesus Christ," he thought. He found himself getting hard again. "This can't be happening I am not gay." His breath started to get heavy as he began to stroke himself. "Oh, Fred.." He moaned, almost a whisper. He thought about Freddie, how he kissed him. He started to pump faster, shutting his eyes and covering his mouth with his free hand. "F-Fuck... " he moaned. He sighed deeply when he finished. "No way." He thought. He climbed out of the shower and started to dry himself off. He put his clothes back on and quickly and quietly slipped out of the room. The drastic temperature change from warm and humid to cold and dry sent the symptoms of his illness back in full swing, and, unfortunately for him, caused a sneezing fit. The thought of stifling had never occurred to him until after he was finished, but it was too late. "Shit." He muttered. He stood at the top of the stairs for a moment, waiting to hear even the slightest sound. The room remained quiet and he sighed in relief and crept back downstairs. He decided to have a smoke before he went back to bed. He went out to the back step and lit his cigarette. Suddenly the door opened behind him, and someone sat next to him. "John..." the person said. It was Freddie. "Yeah Fred?" Said John.  "You shouldn't be out here." He said rubbing his shoulder. "S'fine." He sighed. "No, no look at you lovie you're shaking, and you shouldn't be smoking either." He said and continued to rub his back. John shyly put out his cigarette just from the sheer embarrassment. He really didn't want his friends to fuss over him they were already so stressed. "I'm quite warm actually." He sniffed. Freddie frowned. "Oh, John darling... Come back inside I'll make you a tea." He said standing up. "Fred," John said, joining him at the door. "Do you love me?"   
Freddie laughed a little "Well I love everyone darling, all my friends." John shook his head. "No I mean love me?" Freddie looked at him curiously. "Yes John." John couldn't really contain himself at that point. He kissed him hard on the lips. Freddie, who was a little taken off guard, complied and kissed back. "Oh god I love you Freddie, Jesus I love you so much." He moaned, kissing him lustfully. "Inside." Freddie managed to say between the kisses. They made it down to John's room. "Fuck Fred I'm so hard," John said. "I know baby come here." Freddie layed him on the bed and grinded him aggressively. John whimpered in pleasure. Freddie hastily took off the man's shirt and kissed his chest. John went over the edge,  opened his trousers to his erection and started weakly pumping. "Relax love I can take care of this for you." Freddie moved down to the lower regions of John "you're so big..." Freddie whispered. John blushed and held onto Freddie. He already knew that he moaned quite loudly and didn't want to wake anyone up, so he covered his mouth once more. Freddie started to suck him off. John held him tightly and stiffened. "Relax lovie relax." Freddie said softly. "Oh god I'm gonna c-cum.." John wailed. Freddie started moving faster. Freddie stopped to tease him, which made John whine in what sounded like pain. "Turn around" John swallowed hard and then somewhat reluctantly obeyed. Freddie held his dick in his hand, slowly rimming john with it. "Oh, Freddie... please fuck me..." John whimpered. Freddie aggressively started pumping in and out of John, both of them moaning. "Oh.. Fred... Oh god please fuck me please." Freddie held onto his shoulders, moaning slightly. John put a warm hand to his cock and started to get himself off. "Does that feel good baby?" Freddie asked breathlessly. John nodded between the moans. The look on his face was so incredibly arousing to Freddie. His mouth slightly open and his heavy breathing. Behind the lust he was feeling Freddie knew he was probably in some pain. Freddie came inside of him causing him to actually cry out from orgasm, and John did the same. Freddie fell down next to him. They laid there for a while, Freddie playing with johns hair while john laid with his head on Freddie's chest. The room was silent other than the quiet hum of the heat generator and johns heavy breathing. "I'm not gay Freddie." John finally said.   
"I know." Freddie murmured.    
"But I do love you..." John said a little quieter.   
Freddie kissed him lazily. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS I DRAGGED POOR ROGER INTO THIS MESS.

It had already been well into the early morning, but still dark out when Roger woke up. His initial reaction was to just try and fall back asleep but he couldn't. He sat up and then realized what the noise that disturbed his slumber was, the shower. "Who the hell is showering at this hour?" He thought. He laid there in bed for a while and then heard the shower turn off abruptly. Then silence. He got up and was almost ready to bust out and give whoever it was what for when he a series of sharp, muffled noises. He knew what that was. "Jesus John.," he mumbled. He laid back down and drifted back off. It was only around 30 minutes later when he suddenly woke up again, this time in a cold sweat, panting slightly. He went to sit up for the second time but couldn’t. His head feeling like a bag of sand. He steadied himself on the dresser. “Fuck.” He whined hoarsely. He cautiously slid into the next room. “Bri.” He whispered. No response. As his eyes adjusted he noticed that the bed had already been made, and Brian was missing from it. Roger frowned at this and then made his way down the stairs. He scanned the main floor. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, he didn’t hear a single noise apart from some birds outside. He coughed harshly into his arm. “Hello?” He called out. Again, no response. He slowly crept downstairs, hoping that John was in his room. He peered into the room. To his surprise, and amusement, Freddie was lying in the bed with johns head resting on his lap. Both men seemed to be completely and utterly nude which made Roger a little more apprehensive about entering the small room. “Fred?” He asked. Surprisingly, Freddie opened one eye and let out a simple “hm?” As a response. “Uh.. You think I could sleep with you lot?” Freddie sat up a little more. “What’s wrong Rog, you feeling alright?” He asked. John stirred a little and wearily opened his eyes. “N-No not really.” Roger started, his sentence developing into jarring coughs. Freddie and John exchanged perturbed glances. “Come here love.” Freddie murmured with an uncharacteristic like softness. He patted the space in between him and John he had made by sitting up. Roger shuffled over to the bed and laid down. “There you go darling, just go back to sleep.” Freddie cooed. Roger laid on his side while Freddie softly rubbed his back. John sniffed quietly and then sat up. “Going to the washroom, I’ll be back in a minute.” Freddie nodded and focused back on Roger, who was shivering furiously. “Where’d Bri go?” He asked. Roger just shrugged. “Don’t know, he wasn’t in bed.” Freddie furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. “Is John still sick?” Roger asked. “Yeah he’s still pretty bad,” Freddie said in a hushed tone. Roger frowned. “Oh I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” Freddie smiled and placed a cool kiss to his damp forehead. “You’re both sick lovie, just go to sleep.” Roger shut his eyes and drifted back off. John trudged back down the stairs a few moments later. “Any better deaky?” Freddie asked. John just smiled and shook his head, muttering out a congested “no” and halfheartedly held up a somewhat permeated tissue. Freddie cringed at that but smiled sympathetically. “To sleep Johnny.” He said in a humorously stern voice. John giggled and then swiftly fell back asleep. He wasn’t sure why but he couldn’t seem to fall back asleep. The sound of the furnace and johns placid but stuffy breaths seemed to be the perfect white noise. Almost too perfect. He recognized an all too familiar stiffness in his lower region. He stealthy slid a hand underneath the blanket and slowly started to slide his hand up and down his shaft. He held on to the side of the bed as he began to pump faster. He was holding back moans now. He looked over at John and Roger and licked his lips. He shut his eyes and felt a brief moment of euphoria and extreme pleasure. Then he looked down, and realized he was done. He grabbed a tissue from behind John and cleaned himself up. The clock read 6 am and the sound of the door closing had pulled Freddie out of his almost unconscious state.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, Brian and Roger are about to have some fun, WARNING ⚠️ KINKY SHIT ⚠️

Freddie sat up stiffly in bed, listening to the sounds upstairs. He glanced over at John and Roger who both seemed to be in a deep peaceful sleep. Freddie got up and slid on his robe that had been carelessly tossed aside a few hours earlier. He rubbed at his eyes and sighed. Walking up the stairs, the faint sound of talking became clearer. It was Brian on the phone. "Yeah, I'll call you back." He said solemnly, then hung up the phone. "Morning bri." Freddie said slyly. Brian smiled but then quickly frowned. "Do you know where Roger went? He wasn't in his bed when I got back." Brian's voice had a tinge of concern in it. Freddie acknowledged this, and sighed. "Yeah he's sleeping downstairs with John, he came in a while ago."  Brian perked up. "Oh I almost forgot it John feeling better? I was on the phone with the management and they said they don't want us to waste any more time." Freddie scowled at this, half of them were sick to all hell and the management had the nerve to tell them they were "wasting time". Freddie shook his head and groaned. "He's still pretty bad. But I think Rog is doing really poorly too, you should have heard him this morning Brian, he sounded awful." Brian's brows furrowed with worry. "Well I need to go see him." He said. Freddie held back a smile, it was pretty heartwarming that Brian cared so much. The two went back downstairs to johns room only to find John, sitting up miserably in his bed, a tissue to his reddened nose. Roger was laying next to him on his stomach. With his free hand, John was slowly rubbing circles on Rogers back. Brian rushed over and was calmly followed by Freddie. "Oh Rog.." Brian murmured. He ran a slender hand through Rogers dampened blonde hair. This actually made Freddie frown. The look on Brian's face was just utterly depressing and sympathetic. "I think he's running a fever." John said quietly. Brian faced him. "You sound awful deaky, you should be sleeping too." John just shook his head. "Can't sleep." He murmured. Freddie bit his lip. "John come upstairs with me we'll go up on the couch, it's morning anyway, maybe get you something to eat." He said. John sniffed heavily and got up. The pair trudged up the stairs leaving Brian with a sleeping roger, who's peaceful slumber had turned into a somewhat fitful one. Roger sprung awake, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat and tears forming in his eye. "Bri?" He croaked. Brian frowned. "Oh my poor sick baby." Roger began coughing hard. Roger held on to him with his lips on his neck. Brian could feel the heat radiating off of him. "You need some water?" Brian asked. Roger kissed his neck passionately in response. “Rog..” Brian murmured. Roger moaned quietly. “Brian please... I want you so badly.” Brian began to sweat as he felt himself growing in his pants. Roger placed his hand down on himself in a feverish haze and began to rub slowly. Brian took his hands and held them together. “Be a good boy.” He whispered. Roger moaned loudly. “Please please fuck me please.” He cried. Brian took off Rogers clothing and then soon his own. Rogers cock was hard and flowing with precum. Brian’s smile was drenched with sadism, and he gestured roger to get up. “Suck me off.” He demanded. Roger held onto him and began sucking passionately. “Mmm fuck.. good boy.” Brian moaned, beginning to tug at the blondes hair. Roger reached down to touch his own throbbing cock, but Brian swatted his hand away. “No not yet, you’re not allowed yet.” This made Roger whine. He began to suck faster, his head bobbing up and down, a mess of tears, spit and mucus. Brian sighed loudly cumming, and adjusted his position. “Swallow.” Roger swallowed in compliance. “It hurts bri.” He whined. Brian kissed him messily. He began to lick the mess up on Rogers face. Brian gripped Rogers cock hard while doing this, which made him moan quite loudly. “I want you inside me.” Roger said, breathlessly. Brian got up. “Turn around.” Roger sheepishly obliged and was shocked as Brian began to furiously pound into him. Roger cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Brian covered the blondes mouth and held on to him tightly. “You moan like a little bitch.” Roger moans started to get faster in pace with Brian aggressively pumping back and forth inside of him. Eventually, they both climaxed together. Roger, without even having to touch himself came all over the sheets with a weak but intense moan. The two laid down next to each other, breathing heavily. Rogers breath sounded wheezy. Brian held him tightly. “I’m sorry love.” He began to play with his hair. “I love you.” Roger said sounded tired. “I love you too.” Brian replied and placed a kiss to his warm forehead.


End file.
